Such a Beautiful Affair
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: In which Cobra realizes he actually does like Midnight. He even beats up some jerk-offs for the guy. Oh man, he has it bad. (Birthday present for my babycakes-senpai, white-lady).


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Such A Beautiful Affair**

**I'm a lazy piece of shit on the weekend and now my week has been filled with tests and quizzes. I actually have an AP biology test tomorrow that is definitely going to rip me a new asshole. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope my dear white—lady enjoys her late birthday present!**

Cobra considered himself a rather laidback person, but every now and again someone managed to push his buttons. It was rare sure, but it does happen. Today was one of those occurrences.

It happened while they were out about looking for a place to get some food. They ended up finding this little café that Angel immediately yelled that that's where we'll eat simply because they had angel food cake. Cobra sighed in exasperation just as bad as the rest of their guildmates, but none of the opposed her command because they didn't want to put up with a tantrum or anything. Cobra grabbed himself two slices of a raspberry cake before seating himself down at a table. It wasn't even an entire minute before Midnight, the used to be midget as the poison dragonslayer dubbed him nowadays though he made sure the dual-haired mage didn't know, planted himself at a juxtaposed to his own.

Purple eyes turned to show he acknowledged the other's presence before glancing down at the table, "You didn't get anything?" he asked.

Midnight simply shrugged, "The only other thing they had was a blueberry muffin, and I'm allergic to blueberries."

You learn something new every day. Cobra, in all the years he's known Midnight, never knew the other male was allergic to blueberries. Who knew something so simple could affect him that badly? "What about raspberry?"

"I'm good with that."

Cobra scooted his plate so it was in the center of the table, "Here."

What? It's not like he had a soft spot for the guy or anything! But as he kept watching Midnight out of the corner of his eye he knew he was just lying to himself, and sooner or later he'd probably have to face that problem.

He just wished it wasn't today.

Unfortunately for him, it was. These couple of douche canoes decided it would be funny to mock Midnight quietly to each other. If it wasn't for his sound magic even Cobra himself probably wouldn't have heard them.

"_Dude, he looks like a girl."_

"_Is he wearing makeup?"_

"_Ha! I bet he's compensating for something!" _

The third one _really _pissed Cobra off. It was by that time he found himself getting up from his chair and strolled over until he was standing in front of those bastards, "Shut the fuck up," was all he said before he promptly punched the douche canoes in the face with a good portion of his strength.

Angel shook her head as she watched Cobra get into a fight with a couple of idiots. _'Probably over Midnight.' _She thought as she bit into her angel food cake.

-x-

And that was the story of how they got kicked out of the café at nearly one in the morning. Angel wasn't too happy about it, and she marched angrily in front of the group on their way back to the little apartment they all shared after Jellal claimed he'd call on them when they were needed. Cobra hung back and Midnight stood beside him. The two walked in silence; Midnight kept his gaze forward while Cobra, who had his hands stuffed into his pockets, looked at the night sky instead.

"They were talking shit weren't they," it was less of a question and more of a statement.

Cobra was surprised that Midnight knew exactly why he had punched that guy in the face, "What gave it away?" he smirked devilishly in response.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because this isn't the first time this has happened? That ice cream shop a week ago kind of sailed that boat."

He couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped his mouth, "Well, those douche canoes deserved it."

"You don't have to protect me. I'm strong enough to take care of myself," Midnight's red eyes were focused on him now, gazing directly into Cobra's own violet eyes- uh I mean eye.

"I did it because I like you."

WHAT THE FUCK COBRA NO. He mentally berated himself for letting that little secret slip. Why the hell did he even say that? What the hell did his mouth think it was doing? Dammit, this'll probably ruin their friendship and make things awkward. "Same."

"What?"

Midnight laughed, "I like myself too."

"Oh haha," he said sarcastically.

"No but really," he grabbed the poison dragonslayer's sleeve and forced them to stop, "I like you too."

"You're not going to kill me then?" joked Cobra.

"Maybe someday, but right now? No. However," without any warning, even with Cobra who wasn't bothering to pay attention to anything besides his heart beating loudly in his ears, Midnight leaned forward and pecked a small kiss on Cobra's lips, "I am going to do that."

Cobra only smiled as they both leaned forward and engaged in a passionate kiss.

**End.**

**Well, I hope that turned out well. I hope you liked it white—lady! Happy 18****th****, babycakes! 3 **

**If anyone really wants to reach me, follow me on my tumblr (zerothehero14). I'm more on there than I am here because I can reply easier there, and I also get notified about that because for some reason my email doesn't notify me anymore when I get an email? I have no idea why.**

**I'mma bounce bitches (totally wanted to say that for once). Have a good one!**


End file.
